


Ruining Somebody's Prom

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, High School, Meet-Cute, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was standing awkwardly next to her date for the evening, Kayden. The younger girl’s mother and father were instructing the photographer who was getting slightly annoyed with the overeager parents. Tegan wasn’t sure how she landed herself in this situation.I’m never being nice to anyone ever again, she thought to herself as she put on a fake smile so broad that her cheeks started hurting.Or,Tegan goes to prom with one person, but ends up flirting with Shotzi the entire evening.The first in a series celebrating Noxheart.
Relationships: Tegan Nox/Shotzi Blackheart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ruining Somebody's Prom

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this - I hope you enjoy it.

Tegan Nox wasn’t sure what to do with her arms.

She was standing awkwardly next to her date for the evening, Kayden. The younger girl’s mother and father were instructing the photographer who was getting slightly annoyed with the overeager parents. Tegan wasn’t sure how she landed herself in this situation.

 _I’m never being nice to anyone ever again,_ she thought to herself as she put on a fake smile so broad that her cheeks started hurting. Kayden next to her was positively beaming – looking beautiful in a blue sequin cocktail dress.

“Tegan, honey, why don’t you put your arm around Kayden? For the picture?”, Mrs Carter encouraged.

“Err, sure, I guess”, the Welsh born teenager said and allowed her tanned arm to snake around her date’s shoulders.

“Perfect!”, Mrs Carter called out and the photographer jumped at her shrill voice.

“I think that’s enough photos, Mom”. Kayden offered a smile to her doting parents, before turning back to Tegan. “We should probably get going, right?”

Tegan nodded. “You said it’s like a fifteen-minute drive and I’m sure you don’t wanna be late”.

“Oh well, then you kids better get going”, Mr Carter said. He gave Tegan a stern look. “You girls better be home by eleven”.

“Of course we’ll be back by then, Daddy”, Kayden promised and gave a dad a quick peck on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Tegan snuck away to her car in hopes of smoking a cigarette before she spends three hours in a school gym with a bunch of spoiled brats in sparkly dresses and hipster suits and sneakers.

She searched the glove compartment and groaned out loud when she realized her packet is empty. She sighed and slid down in the driver’s seat. She regretted so many things right then.

First, she wished she never gave Kayden a complimentary brownie that one day when she was crying in the coffee shop. She was trying to be nice to girl who was clearly going through something, and Kayden had been a regular who always tipped well when she got a morning coffee and donut before school.

Tegan thought the baked good would cheer her up, but she wasn’t prepared that it would lead to Kayden asking her to be her date for senior prom. And even when it led to that, Tegan couldn’t really say no. Kayden was a sweet girl who didn’t really have any friends and who’s girlfriend lived hundreds of miles away from Tampa. So the older girl agreed to be her date. She was getting nothing out of the deal, except a night out at a non-drinking, non-smoking event in a smelly gym.

Kayden opened the passenger side door and got in the car. She still had a huge smile on her face. “You ready to go?”, she asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose”, Tegan said. “Hey. You think we can make a quick stop to get some cigarettes?”

“No”, the answer came curtly. “We cannot be late and risk everyone staring at us”, Kayden explained.

Tegan left out a long-suffering sigh and started the engine.

-

Tegan knew Kayden attended a really posh high school, but she had no idea just how fancy it really was until she walked into the main hall where the dance would take place. It could be described as a grand old ballroom, with twinkling fairy lights draping from the high ceiling. The décor was all white with hints of cyan, giving the whole place an ethereal feel.

“It’s gorgeous”, Kayden gushed.

“Yeah, it’s nice”, Tegan agreed.

“Are you sure you know what to say to anybody who asks what we are?”, Kayden asked.

“I went through your notes before I picked you, so yes”, the Welsh girl said with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Okay, good. I don’t wanna get caught in a lie. That would be so embarrassing”.

“Why? The school year’s almost over anyway. Who cares what these people think of you?”

Kayden rolled her eyes. “Just stick to the plan, please Teegs”.

Tegan cringed at the nickname but gave a diligent nod.

“Great! Let’s go find our seats”.

When Kayden grabbed hold of her hand and lead her to the seating area, Tegan noticed for the first time that it looked like more of a ball than a regular prom. There were already a couple seated at table when they arrived.

“Hey, Candice. Hey Johnny”, Kayden greeted cheerfully. She was met with two looks of distaste and a small nod from the girl.

“She said hello, or did you two not hear?”, Tegan asked with immediate irritation.

“Hi, Kayden and… guest”, Johnny said. “Sorry, but I was just lost in my girlfriend’s beautiful eyes”, he said and brushed the back of his hand along Candice’s cheek.

Tegan pulled a face, but was dragged down into her seat by Kayden before she could say or do anything else.

“Candice and Johnny are the school’s it-couple”, Kayden explained as she leaned into Tegan.

“Why?”, Tegan asked as she eyed the two lovebirds sitting across the table from her. “He looks like a hobbit”.

Kayden’s eyes widened. “Shhh, they might hear you”, she stage whispered.

“I don’t care”, Tegan replied with a shrug.

“I do”.

“Pffft, fine”, the Welsh girl said and leaned over to pour some water in her glass.

 _I don’t know how I’m gonna survive this night,_ Tegan thought as she drank the water. Before she could complain about the sad chamber music they were playing, Kayden’s friend Mia and her boyfriend Keith joined them at the table. Tegan knew them because they also frequented the coffee shop. This gave Kayden people to talk to, but Tegan was still bored out of her mind. She looked around and tried to figure out which teachers were sleeping with each other based on their body language, but that got tedious after a while. She had already eaten the little crate of candies that were on their table and was planning on balling up the wrappers and inconspicuously flicking it at Johnny and Candice.

“Is this my seat? Yeah, it’s my seat”.

Tegan looked to her left and saw the girl who had just asked and answered her own question. A fair skinned, green haired girl wearing a Black Sabbath tee-shirt and a black and white stripped undershirt slid into the chair next to her.

Tegan was taken aback by three things.

First, the girl looked older than eighteen. She had to be at least a late nineteen-year-old like Tegan herself.

Secondly, she was dressed like she was an extra in a 90’s grunge music video.

And finally, she had the kind of face Tegan was sure she would never grow tired of seeing.

“I’m not late, right?”, green hair asked to the table.

Johnny and Candice were lost in their own world while Kayden, Mia and Keith were talking about some other event they were planning on attending.

“Yo, bowtie, are you gonna answer me or what?”, green hair girl asked Tegan.

The Welsh girl had a perplexed look on her face. She wasn’t sure what to say – not because she couldn’t answer, but because for a minute it felt like she couldn’t speak.

“Err, no, no. You’re right on time, I think”, she finally said.

Green hair gave her a quick onceover before raising her eyebrow. “How come I’ve never seen you before?”, she asked.

Tegan cleared her throat. “It’s because I don’t go here. I’m just her date”, she said and cocked her head to the side.

“Oh”, the other girl said. “You seem way older than eighteen anyway”, she said casually.

Tegan nearly spat out her water. “I’m not way older than eighteen!”, she retorted quickly, wiping some droplets of water from her chin. “I’m nineteen”.

The other girl smiled and leaned over to fix Tegan’s bowtie which was hanging askew. “Don’t worry, I’m nineteen, too”, she whispered.

Their eyes met and for a brief second, Tegan forgot where she was. She looked down and started playing with the hem of the tablecloth.

“Yeah, I had to repeat tenth grade plus my birthday’s just really early in the year. Whatcha gonna do?”, she mused and sat back in her seat.

Tegan gave the girl another look. Even though her ensemble was jarring at first and her demeanour slightly unsettling, she had soft features, kind eyes and an unusual beauty Tegan wasn’t sure she could explain in words.

 _She seems harmless enough,_ Tegan thought and decided to keep their conversation going.

“Why are you dressed like that?”, the Welsh girl asked.

The green haired girl shrugged. “I’m here in protest. I find this whole thing really stupid and I didn’t want to come, but my parents forced me”.

“And you decided to come dressed as a skater from the late 90’s? Wow, you really showed them”, Tegan teased playfully.

“If I’m forced to be somewhere I don’t wanna be, I at least want to be comfortable”. She played with the silver chain hanging from her neck.

“Edgy”, Tegan teased again and smiled this time. Just to see how the other girl would react.

She rolled her eyes, but her lips curved faintly. “I didn’t know Kayden had a girlfriend”, she said suddenly.

Before Tegan could say anything, Kayden turned around to face them.

“Oh hey, Shotzi”, she greeted the green haired girl with her trademark smile.

“Sup, Carter”, Shotzi greeted back.

“I see you’ve met Tegan”. Kayden ran her hand down Tegan’s back.

Shotzi noticed Kayden’s hand languidly moving on Tegan’s back and a smile ghosted her lips. “We’ve exchanged pleasantries, yes”, she says with a playful smirk.

Before anyone can say anything else, however, the principal begins speaking over the mic, welcoming all seniors, their partners and the faculty members to the 120th Senior’s Ball. Tegan zoned out after three minutes and found herself sporadically stealing glances at the girl sitting beside her.

It didn’t look like Shotzi was interested in what the principal had to say since she was texting on her cell phone the entire time. Tegan felt like teasing her again, so she reached out and grabbed the girl’s phone from her hands.

“You can get this back later”, she said in a mock serious tone.

Shotzi’s eyes lit up when she saw the mischievous glint in Tegan’s. “Give that back”, she whispered loudly.

“Or else?”, Tegan countered.

“Or else I’ll tell your girlfriend”.

“She’s... ”, Tegan was about to tell the truth, but she had promised Kayden that she was going to stick to the script. Instead she placed the phone back on the table and focused her attention on the principal.

After half an hour’s speeches, dinner was served. Kayden had informed Tegan that it would be a light meal served with sparkling grape juice. Tegan was slightly annoyed that there was still two and a half hours left of the evening.

As the waiters started serving food, Kayden and Mia hurried to the ladies’ room, leaving Keith to converse with Johnny and Candice. Tegan decided to turn to her left again.

“So why are you here without a date?”, she asked Shotzi, who was scrolling through Instagram. The green haired girl looked up.

“I’m single and nobody asked me because everybody at this school likes me”, she said so nonchalantly that it through Tegan for a loop.

“Seriously? No one?”

Shotzi nodded. “I’m what you’d call… the class weirdo”. She took a sip of water before she continued. “I’ve always been the school freak because of what happened to me”.

Tegan’s interest was piqued. “What happened to you?”, she asked bluntly.

Shotzi laughed out loud at the sheer audacity of this stranger. She had to admit to herself that the confused look on Tegan’s face was rather cute.

“I was listening to music on the roof of our garage and slipped off. Everyone thought I _wanted_ to jump, but that is not true at all. So instead of trying to convince everyone that I _wasn’t_ suicidal, I just started ignoring all of them”.

“I-Is that true?”, Tegan asked, genuinely dumbfounded by Shotzi’s story.

“Yes, I mean why would I lie about something like that? Anyway, people tend to leave me alone, which is so fucking cool because I genuinely hate everyone at this school”.

Tegan nodded in agreement. “I’ve been here for less than an hour and I completely understand”. She smiled with a raised eyebrow. “You _are_ weird”, she mused, almost to herself. 

Kayden and Mia were back at the table, chatting away as the waiters served dinner. Tegan turned her nose up at the mini quiche on her plate.

“Don’t like it?”, Shotzi asked.

“I hate cheese unless it’s on pizza”, Tegan said.

Shotzi reached over and took the mini quiche from the other girl’s plate. She looked down at her own plate and opted to give her meatball to Tegan. “Better?”, she asked and doesn’t wait for an answer to start eating.

“I guess”, Tegan said and found herself awestruck by this girl for the umpteenth time that night.

“Are you enjoying the food?”, Kayden asked and the question pulled Tegan out of her most recent Shotzi Blackheart induced trans.

“Err, yeah, yeah, It’s good”, she said with a lopsided smile.

“Great!”, Kayden said and placed a quick peck on Tegan’s cheek before turning away.

Tegan speedily turned to see if Shotzi had noticed her interaction between her and Kayden, but it looked as if she was too preoccupied with her dinner.

-

Tegan hated dancing. She had no rhythm, she hated how sweaty she got after a couple of minutes on the dancefloor under the lights and mostly, she hated being away from the table and being away from Shotzi. She would much rather spend the rest of her evening chatting to that brazen woman.

But she made a promise to Kayden. She had to be the perfect date and she was trying her best. They had danced to a couple of songs with Mia and Keith, but Kayden wanted to dance with her best friend – that gave Tegan the opportunity to sneak away and go back to the table.

“Having fun?”, Shotzi asked with a light-hearted smile on her face.

Tegan slumped down in her chair and loosened her bowtie. “I could really use a smoke right now”, she said with a groan.

“I have a packet but I forgot my lighter”, Shotzi said quickly and shot a look at Tegan.

The Welsh girl’s tongue glided over her lips. “I have a lighter in my car…”

Shotzi smiled and Tegan, for a second at least, thought she was smitten.

“What are we waiting for then?”, the green haired girl asked.

-

It was a late spring, so it was a warm evening with just a little breeze in the air. The moon was dark, but there was an abundance of stars up in the inky skies. Tegan walked ahead and was followed by her new acquaintance, the enigmatic Shotzi Blackheart.

“You parked way out here?”, she asked Tegan when they finally reached the car.

Tegan didn’t respond and instead opened the door and checked the glove compartment for her lighter. She found it and handed it over to Shotzi, who grabbed at it and hurriedly lit up the two cigarettes hanging from her mouth. She sparked the lighter for fun one more time and handed it back to Tegan along with one of the cigarettes.

Tegan wordlessly accepted it and took a long, leisurely drag. As she blew out the smoke, she looked at Shotzi and wondered if she was even real. She just seemed so out of place.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, Shotzi asked and run a hand through her lime hair.

“You’re… you’re something else”, was all Tegan could get out.

“Are you impressed?”

Tegan smiled and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “Yeah… I am”.

Shotzi blushed and looked into the dark woods behind her instead. “It’s a shame about your girlfriend though”, she said quietly.

Tegan finished her cigarette, stomped the filter into the ground and leaned against her Mustang before she spoke again.

“Kayden is not my girlfriend. Her girlfriend’s name is Xia and she lives in England. She just didn’t wanna show up alone tonight”.

Shotzi cocked her head to the side. “And you were just being nice?”

Tegan gave a nod.

Shotzi hummed and finished her cigarette. “Well then, I’m very impressed by you, too”. She took a step closer to Tegan and was just about to lean in, when Tegan noticed Kayden approaching the car.

“What the hell, Tegan?!”, Kayden asked as she neared the car. “I’ve been looking all over for you”.

“Yeah, I… I just wanted to come and have a smoke with err, with Shotzi”.

Just before Kayden could say anything, Shotzi interjected.

“Look, Kayden, I’m sorry I stole Tegan from you, but we just wanted a smoke. We’ll be right back and Tegan can pretend to be your girlfriend again. No one’s gonna suspect a thing”. Shotzi offered a sincere smile.

But Kayden’s eyes grew bigger. “You told her?!”, she yelled out at Tegan.

“Why would you say that?!”, Tegan wanted to know from Shotzi.

“I can’t believe you’d do that to me”, Kayden said with tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall at any second.

“I’m sorry, Kayden, really. But I had to tell her the truth because I… we… We were flirting and I didn’t wanna look like a cheating scumbag”. Tegan put a hand on Kayden’s shoulder, but she turned and walked away.

“For God’s sake”, Tegan called out and ran a hand through her fringe. She turned her attention back to Shotzi. “Thanks a lot”, she said sardonically and run after Kayden.

“I didn’t think she’d react like that”, Shotzi said as she walked to keep up with Tegan.

“Why did you say anything at all?”, Tegan asked and turned around to face her. “Maybe that’s why no one likes you – cos you’ve got a big mouth”. She immediately regretted what she had said, but she couldn’t take it back anyway. She continued walking back to the school in search of Kayden.

-

_Every time I try to do the right thing, I end up in a worse off position than I was before,_ Tegan thought to herself. She walked back to their table, but saw only the two other couples there. She checked the restrooms and found Kayden standing in front of a mirror, trying to fix her eye make-up.

“Kayden… I’m really…”, she stopped when another girl exited a stall and washed her hands. Once she left, Tegan started over. “I’m really sorry about telling Shotzi. But I trusted that she wouldn’t tell anybody else”.

“It’s fine, I guess. Maybe I was just overreacting”, the younger girl said. “I just wanted a little bit of respect, even if it’s just for one night. I thought bringing someone like you to the Ball would be make me seem way cooler than I actually am”.

Tegan sighed and cleaned some imaginary lint from her dark blue dress jacket. “Kayden, you don’t need me or anyone else – you’re enough. It’s a shame these asses don’t see it, but that’s their loss”.

Kayden gave a small smile and walked over to hug Tegan. “You’re a really nice person, Tegan”.

 _Not always,_ Tegan thought as her mind drifted back to Shotzi and their earlier argument. She wished she’d never said what she did to her. She knew she had to make things rights with that infernal woman or else she’d regret it forever.

“Now let’s go dance. I heard the DJ was playing some slow songs”, the Welsh girl suggested.

-

They slow danced for a song or two and Tegan loved how happy Kayden looked. She was musing about how she couldn’t wait to share the pictures from the night with Xia. All the while, Tegan was quiet. She kept looking at the table. But Shotzi wasn’t there.

At around ten-thirty people started going home. There was an after party but Kayden’s parents told her she couldn’t go, so she told Tegan she was ready to go home.

As they walked to the car, Tegan noticed Kayden was shivering, so she draped her jacket over the younger girl’s shoulders. Her mind was still on Shotzi though. She wished things between them ended differently.

On the drive home, Tegan was still quiet.

_Am I ever gonna see her again? Do I want to? The way I get when I’m around her is kind of scary._

“Are you okay, Teegs?”, Kayden asked.

“I’m fine”, she said and kept her eyes firmly on the road.

“If this is about Shotzi… She doesn’t live too far from me”, Kayden said casually.

Tegan perched up in the driver’s seat when she heard this. “I can’t just show up at her house”, she finally said after an internal debate that lasted several seconds.

“Of course you can… It’s so romantic”, Kayden mused and fluttered her eyes.

Tegan rolled hers and just kept on driving.

“It’s seriously just like, a block from my house – just go… see if she’s there and talk things out with her”.

Tegan felt her resolve getting weak. She considered how another meeting with Shotzi would go.

_Maybe she’ll refuse to see me. Where would that leave me? Am I supposed to just go on with my life like I never met her?_

“What’s the address”, she finally asked.

-

A short detour later, Tegan pulled up in front of an exposed brick house with a perfectly manicured lawn. Tegan promised to only be a few minutes as she got out of the car. Just as she was about to walk up the pathway to the house, she spotted a figure in the darkness on the roof of the garage. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and made a beeline to the garage. She notices the small stairway leading to the roof, leading to where Shotzi was sitting.

“Can I come up?”, she called out as she ascended the stairs. “I’m coming up”, she answered her own question.

On the roof she saw Shotzi sitting crossed legged on a pillow. A Bluetooth speaker next to her was playing some grungy song Tegan’s never heard before in her life.

“Hi”, the Welsh girl said softly and sat down on the last stair. “Kayden told me where you lived”.

“What do you want?”, Shotzi asked annoyed.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said to you back there”, Tegan sighed and completely loosened her bowtie. “It was uncalled for. I was just really upset because I wanted to do a nice thing for Kayden and I felt like I ruined her evening”. Tegan shrugged. “To be honest, I was dreading this night, but then I met you and… Everything about you just blows me away. You’re kind of maddening – in the best way possible… And I wanna get to know you”.

Shotzi said nothing for a few long seconds that felt like forever to Tegan.

The speaker switched over to yet another obscure song.

“Please say something”, Tegan pled. “It doesn’t have to be anything good either. Tell me you never wanna see me again – but just don’t leave my hanging”.

Shotzi looked down at her feet and then glanced over at the other girl. “Screw you, bowtie”, she said with little malice and gave a small smile.


End file.
